


Полигон

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, олололо а дэн русский
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Это было осенью 1941 года. Когда на советский фронт прибыл британский конвой с подмогой.





	Полигон

В момент, когда Даня впервые увидел наслышанный британский конвой, у их группы допризывников Брежневского района столицы шло внеклассное занятие по теме «Сбора и разбора автомата Калашникова». Дело у ребят продвигалось бойко: не с первой, так со второй попытки каждому удавалось уложиться в строгий норматив. Как единственный, кто не мог справиться с таким пустяковым заданием вот уже третий раз подряд, Даня чувствовал жуткий стыд.

Есть такая деталь в автомате — затвор. Хитрость его в небольшом скошенном выступе: не обратишь внимания, с какой стороны он был при разборке, — пиши пропало, затвор нипочем не станет на нужное место. И это была именно та капризная деталь, не желавшая подчиняться Дане.

По прибытию конвоя руководитель занятия Борис Алексеевич, все еще сохраняя полное спокойствие, громко отдал приказ: «Отставить автоматы. В шеренгу на счет пять! Раз, два, шевелись!» Даня не смог сдержать облегченного вздоха — позорная участь его получила некоторую отсрочку.

Все ребята бегом повскакивали, как кипятком ошпаренные, недовольно толкаясь локтями и поправляя зеленые рубашки. Даня отдернул полы своей рубашки, пригладил руками волосы и остановился на месте, почти в начале линии — он родился дылдой, все дылды вперед.

Даня не знал, чего было ожидать от встречи с заморскими гостями, вот правда. Но явившийся батальон из десяти облаченных в форму Британской армии человек оказался… странным. Не в смысле, что эти люди имели больно экзотическую внешность, как, скажем, негры или китайцы, или были странно одеты, или вели себя как-то ненормально. Просто они выглядели молодо. Как недавние школьники, вроде его самого. А это _слишком_ молодо, как для подмоги с, блин, Великобритании.

Даня старался держать подбородок чуть вздернуто, а спину прямо, как на плакатах со слоганами. Он должен показать себя, как достойнейший из достойнейших, не ударить в грязь лицом, ведь он еще им всем покажет, всем, даже почтальонам, вот увидите! 

Но глаза его то и дело перебегали от одного лица к другому, полыхая чистым интересом. Ему _правда_ хотелось бы поговорить с ними. Потому что, в отличии от их руководителя (да и остальных ребят), Дане переводчик был без необходимости.

Вдруг его взгляд перехватили чьи-то чужие, прыткие голубые глаза, заставляя его в момент вздрогнуть и выпрямиться прямо-прямо, словно бы все то время он не делал ничего другого, кроме как глядел на классную дорогу кампуса, усыпанную мелкими камушками. Ладно, больше он не будет смотреть. Хотя, это ведь не запрещено? Смотреть. Смотреть хорошо, всегда узнаешь что-то новое. К черту.

Даня продолжил рассматривать конвой, настойчиво игнорируя пялящегося на него какого-то парня. Ну серьезно, зачем так вообще делать? Он не знает, как это нервирует, как раздражает?

Наконец-то парень прекратил на него смотреть и Даня мог мельком, очень осторожно, осмотреть его: нескладный, худой и очень бледный, на носу у него смешные очки с круглыми стеклами, а полголовы было спрятано под армейской шапкой. Не удивительно, ведь у них там наверняка вечные дожди и сырые будни — без малого депрессивная страна.

Быстро потеряв интерес, Даня попытался проследить за отрывистым разговором между двумя командирами (и переводчиком, естественно) — Даня еще не настолько хорошо успел изучить все ранги погонов. В целом, все это являлось чем-то сродни представления новоприбывших: имена, характеристика, корпуса, на которые их следовало распределить и прочие формальности. Даня совершенно все прослушал, буквально потерявшись в звуках английской речи, но ничего, если у него будет возможность поговорить с этими иностранцами, лучше он сам их всему расспросит.

Когда все они, отдав торжественную честь их командиру (также бывшему по заместительству руководителем), развернулись для ухода, Даня заметил, что только у двоих человек были офицерские погоны, тогда как все остальные — учитывая того очкарика, — оставались либо рядовыми, либо кадетами без погонов. 

Через мгновение Даня услышал приказ Бориса Алексеевича всем возвратиться на свои места к автоматам и подчинился. Замечательно.

***

Британским ребятам было велено тренироваться вместе с красноармейцами, до ранга которых Даня пока не дожил — он был все еще на обучении. 

Такая новость неприятно огорчила его, но чуть после он уже усердно убеждал себя, что так будет даже лучше. Вот что могло случиться, если бы он опозорился прямо на глазах у представителей из заграницы? Или если бы они его посчитали странным? Или вообще даже не посмотрели в его сторону, заслуженно презирая еще зеленого парня? Это была бы катастрофа!

— Так бы все и было, — вслух высказался Даня, поймав сконфуженный взгляд Паши с соседней койки. Даня неловко улыбнулся ему, дергано махнув рукой. — Вспомнил кое-что.

— Ага, — кивнул Паша и возвратился к чтению «Правды».

Временами Дане очень хотелось ударить себя по лицу. 

Он поднялся на ноги и заправил мятую футболку в штаны, спрятал вылезающие карманы брюк и пальцами заправил волосы назад — надо было бы их помыть. Берцы немного натирали косточки и ступни, но Даня уже успел привыкнуть и к этому, воспринимая боль за необходимую часть взросления.

Даня вышел к лестнице, минуя компанию смеющихся над чем-то своим товарищей, и спустился ко входу кампуса. Он не очень-то любил проводить время на улице или в шумных местах, предпочитая скромную тишину или, если повезет, пару-тройку людей, с которыми можно было бы поговорить ни о чем.

Вокруг стадиона группка щуплых ребят в уже мокрых майках наматывала круги, при замедлении получая от тренера праведную тираду и дополнительный круг «чтоб не ленились». Еще одна была в сторонке, слажено маршируя на месте и громко напевая Интернационал. Даня ухмыльнулся и подошел к стенду с новостями, в общем-то, ни на что не надеясь. В частности на нем можно было увидеть только расписания занятий и дежурств, или важные журнальные вырезки, но и сегодняшний день не оказался исключением.

Даня задком отошел от стенда и направился к классу инженерии, рассчитывая встретиться там с Сергеем Ивановичем для обсуждения его дальнейшего направления. Переходя по дуге через поле, он услышал за спиной жутчайший оклик тренера, Михаила Игоревича:

— Рядовой Хауэлл! Почему не на занятиях?

— Сегодня у меня выходной, старшина Михаил Игоревич! — поднеся руку к виску и распрямив спину, громко ответил Даня.

— Тогда не шатайся здесь. Найди себе занятие.

— Есть, старшина Михаил Игоревич!

— Вольно! — смилостивился над ним тот и вернулся к надругательствам над своими учениками. Даня мигом развернулся и потопал по своему ранее отмеченному маршруту.

Это будет долгий день.


End file.
